


From Sulphur to Sugarcane

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Series: B.A.P short fics [5]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: BFFs, Beginnings, Crossdressing, Fluff, Gen, Gender Related, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan dresses up as a beauty pageant queen for Halloween. Bbang is intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Sulphur to Sugarcane

**Author's Note:**

> From a great ask.fm prompt, and I'm also claiming this for the crossdressing square at abridged [B.A.P trope bingo](http://pisudori-play.livejournal.com/37300.html) :DDDD

"You're...." Yongguk stops right in the doorway of their bathroom and just stares, because Himchan is adjusting his wig and applying a thick layer of shiny pink lipgloss. 

"A beauty pageant queen," Himchan says, giving himself a critical look. He's wearing false lashes. He's contoured his face to look softer and rounder. (Where did he learn that?) He's just--he's pretty. He's prettier than he's ever been in any photoshoot they've ever done. 

"Well, maybe a first runner up," Himchan says, sighing and stepping back. He adjusts his sash. "I never had a nose job, I'm not skinny enough, and I haven't paid off any judges, so I don't think I'd win." He winks at Yongguk through the mirror. 

"I think you'd win," Yongguk says. It's like his brain isn't functioning properly. He's talking to Himchan, who is definitely a guy and definitely his best friend, but he's also talking to a beautiful woman who looks and sounds like Himchan and he's have a lot of trouble reconciling the two. "You look really nice." 

"Why thank you, opppppa, you're so sweet," Himchan purrs, in a high voice, and it's finally enough of a disjunction to break the spell and make Yongguk start laughing. 

"I can't--You look," Yongguk says, shaking his head. "Channie, I don't even know what to do with you sometimes." 

"Doesn't my ass look amazing?" Himchan says. "They have these padded things you can buy. Look, it's all round and stuff. I want to see if I can get guys to hit on me." 

"Are you asking me to look at your ass?"

"Of course I am," Himchan says, leaning on the countertop and sticking his ass out with a grin. He's wearing a sparkly, shiny dress and heels and his waist is all trim (how did he DO that?) and he's curvy on top and well...yeah. His ass does look kind of amazing. 

"I feel like whatever I say right now is going to ruin our friendship," Yongguk says. He knows he's blushing. 

"You totally think I'm hot!" Himchan crows, holding up his hand for a high-five. He's shaved his armpits, so he's soft and smooth all over. Not that he has much body hair anyway, but it definitely makes a difference. He's not playing at dressing up like a girl - he's gone all out. 

Yongguk sighs, and slaps his hand. He leans up against the wall and watches Himchan put the finishing touches on his outfit. 

Yongguk was planning on dressing up in camo and going as an army guy or something, because he's lazy and it's been a busy week and he'd forgotten about Halloween until Daehyun reminded him two days ago. Himchan obviously hadn't. 

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Yongguk says, honestly curious.

"San Francisco," Himchan says, grinning. "All I had to do was sneak off and find the right store." 

"So you've been planning this for...almost six months?" Yongguk says, incredulously. 

"What's wrong with that?" Himchan says, giving him an injured look. "It's fun. Besides, you know the fans will go wild over it, and it will be all over all the news sites. I don't mind. I can just say it's a joke, and point out that I did it better than everyone." 

There's a long moment of silence. 

"Just...say it's a joke," Yongguk says carefully. 

Himchan licks his lips. His lashes are lowered, staring at the mess of cosmetics and powder and blush he's left on the countertop. 

"I just always wanted to try it," Himchan says. His voice is soft. "Once. And this is...the only day I can get away with it." 

"Channie," Yongguk says softly. 

Himchan holds up a hand. "Don't," he says sharply, giving Yongguk a Look. "Don't come and hug me. You'll mess up my makeup.” 

His hand is shaking slightly.

Yongguk ignores him, walking over to frame Himchan's face in his hands. Himchan's eyes are large and wide and he looks slightly terrified, a deer caught in the headlights of a car. 

"You look beautiful," Yongguk says, after just taking him in for a long moment - the outfit, the shoes, his hair, his shiny pink lip gloss. 

Himchan bites his lip. 

"You really do," Yongguk says, and kisses him on the temple. 

He wants to--but no, he thinks. No. 

That's not something he can do lightly. He needs to think about that. He's not going to just up and kiss Himchan because suddenly he looks lovely as a girl. 

"I think I might change my outfit," Yougguk says instead, trying to ignore the way Himchan's eyes have softened so he really _doesn't_ just lean in and kiss him. "I was going to wear my camo, but I think I still have that white tux in the closet. Want to be my date?" 

"Bbang...that that will make people talk even more..."

"So?" Yongguk shrugs. "Like you said, we can play it off as a joke. I'm just being a gentleman and looking my best for a pretty lady. Plus--" 

He looks down at Himchan's dress, a shimmery peach-colored thing that falls to the floor with a curtain of sparkles trailing up from the bottom. "We'd even match. I'd set you off pretty nicely, I think." 

"You would match my sash," Himchan says hesitantly. He looks like he's been hit by a truck, but in a good way. Maybe a truck full of pillows. 

"I'll go get my tux," Yongguk says, brushing a stray strand of dark hair out of Himchan's face and tucking it behind his ear.. "But only if you promise to let me go out and spend the next two hours before the party finding you a crown." 

"But--"

"You'd win," Yongguk says, stepping away and squeezing his hand. "Trust me. You're not the first runner up. You'd win."


End file.
